Danny Phantom: Destiny's Paths
by The Blood Runs
Summary: This story is set 5 years in the future. Danny has been exposed, he get a math tutor, and a great evil is unleashed. I suck at summaries. Story's better than summary. READ IT ALREADY!
1. Changes

Ok, this is kinda like DP the Movie. I don't own Danny, yadda yadda.

Danny Fenton dragged his backpack off his desk and threw it in the corner. His schoolwork was done and the weekend was free. He had been invited to a frat party tonight, but they just invited him because they were scared. 5 years ago he would have been on the ceiling if he got invited to 1 party, let alone all of them. He sighed and went into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror while he was getting ready to take a shower. He had changed from how he was at 14, only 5 years ago. Now his hair was long and it fell over one eye. He wore a black muscle shirt with red detailing and a red jacket thrown over it. He wore torn black pants with gothic crosses and skulls attached to the end of chains hanging from the pants. Black eyeliner and classic combat boots finished him off. Now he towered over Dash and was much more muscular. He smiled wryly. If he had dressed like this at 14, Sam would have popped from happiness that she wasn't the only goth in school and Tucker would have laughed his head off. The 3 still kept in touch. Tucker was excelling in a technology course at a college in New York and Sam was building up a career in genetics at Harvard. He took his shower and went back in his room and flopped onto his bed in his boxers, thinking about that night. The night he was exposed as a freak. The night life as he knew it, his life, crumbled.

_Flashback_

_It was his first date with Paulina. He had vowed to be so charming that she had to fall in love with him. He had gotten a night license and they had gone to the drive ins. Everything had been going perfectly. Paulina was falling fast, the movie was wonderful, and he had been going to get more snacks when it happened. The huge bloodthirsty ghost of a giant had burst into the parking lot. Everyone had been too scared to move and the ghost had picked up Paulina. She had screamed, "Danny, help!" He had had no choice. He had gone ghost right there with everyone watching. He had rescued Paulina and beat the crap out of the ghost. He had set a shaking Paulina down and she had screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME FREAK! YOU DEMON!" and swiftly fled along with everyone else._

_End Flashback_

The Fenton family, as well as Sam and Tuck, had stuck by him. Suprisingly his dad hdn't tried to exorcise the ghost half of him. He sighed and got up off the bed, pushing the thoughts out of his head. He went to the corner and picked up a large pad of paper and his pencil. After the incident he had withdrawn and taken up art. He was actually very good at drawing and painting. He laid down against the back of the bed, tuurning on the bedside light and started sketching, letting his mind wander. After about half an hour he stopped and put his stuff away. He stopped to look at what he sketched. It was a girl's back with hair flowing down it. Very little of the face was visible. One of her hands was holding her shoulder and the other was wrapped around her waist. A tear slid down what little of her cheek was visible. He'd never seen the girl before in his life. He shrugged and tucked it away. He got into bed and fell asleep, still pondering on who it was he had drawn.

There. First part-ness. Review or I shall stick my head in the juicer!


	2. Meetings

Danny was walking down the street towards his apartment the next day. He had gone to the playground and little kids had cowered in fear. A couple of bigger, braver kids had asked for his autograph. He sighed, kicking a rock along. So mixed up was he in his thoughts, he didn't notice the girl laden with bags coming down the sidewalk until he crashed into her. CRASH! He scrambled to pick up all the things that had come out of the bags, apologizing as he did so. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I'll pay for anything that's damaged-" He was cut off by an icy voice.

"Shut up." He and the girl finished picking up the food and he stood up and looked at her. She was tall, coming to his nose. She was garbed in a top that was red with long dark-purple-decorated-with-black long sleeves that had the sides of the sleeves slit and they were held together by small white skulls, accented by her long black and red nails. A black leather skirt that went down to her knees and was decorated with thorns and skulls that had blood dripping off of them. Black fishnet tights and stiletto heeled boots that went up to her knees covered that. She had lipstick on that made it look like her lips were bleeding and red eyeshadow covered her lids, with an outline of black, making her icy cold crystal blue eyes look menacing. Long ebony hair flowed down her back to her feet, completing the look that said stay away before I suck your blood. She looked oddly familiar, but he had never seen anyone even resembling her. She was checking the food in her bag and finally looked up, "You won't have to pay for anything. It's all fine, except the cat food, which popped open." she said in a tone of voice that would have made a glacier shiver.

He sighed in relief. He was low on money at the minute. She stared at him penetratingly for a couple of minutes, so piercingly that it made him squirm. Finally she stopped. She walked past him, dropping a paper into his hand. Written on it was, _"See you soon, ghost boy."_

Danny slouched out of the library, where he'd been putting back a book he borrowed for a report. The fiery red-headed vice principal came down the hall towards him. He smiled at her. She was about the only person who wasn't scared of him. But then, she wasn't exactly normal herself, since she could make small bombs in her hands and throw them. Not to mention that she dressed slightly punkish. She was the most liked school official 5 years in a row. "Ah, Daniel, I thought you'd be here. I need to talk to you." She led the way to her office, where she picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Symone? Your student is here. Please come over to meet him." She listened for a minute and then nodded. "That'd be perfect, Symone." She hung up the phone and sat on the edge of her desk. "aniel, you are a good student in all of your classes. Except one. You are barely getting a passing grade in Math 15. So I've taken the liberty of arranging for you, Daniel, to be tutored." He stared at her, jaw hanging.

The door opened and the gothic girl from the sidewalk came in. "You called, Miss Darnell?"

"Ah, there you are, Symone. I just finished telling Daniel he was going to be tutored. Symone, I would like you to meet Daniel James Fenton. Daniel, I would like you to meet Symone Harriet Englemere. She's going to be tutoring you." Danny's eyes now rivaled dinner plates in size.

"She's going to be tutoring me?" he asked finally.

"Yes. She just transfered here. She has A's or better in all of her classes. She is the perfect choice. You two also seem to the share the same taste in clothes." she said. "Now shoo. Go get to know each other."

The two walked out. The girl turned and smirked at Danny. "Said I'd be seeing you again, ghosty. And a little sooner then you thought."

When they got out of the school, Danny started yelling. "Why the do I need a tutor? I'm doing just fine on my own! I don't need someone else to call me a freak!"

"Look, I suggest you get over your problem with me. And as far as me calling you a freak, that's not likely." she said, holding her hand out as a ball of light formed on her palm and then disappearing. She smiled a small smile and Danny could have sworn he saw fangs. "Now let's go." She walked down the street, Danny following, stunned into silence.

There. That's the second part. Now review or I shall stick my head in the juicer nad you shall never know what happens!


	3. You Need Help

I am so sorry I haven't updated this! The board I had all the other chapters on got deleted and I just now got around to typing them back up. Please forgive me! Here's the next part!

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

**Danny Phantom: Destiny's Paths**

**Chapter 3**

They walked down the street to a car. It was a long black convertible with blue accents. She got in and motioned him in too. He got in and she started the car. They arrived in front of a small black with red accents house. The lawn was neatly mowed and red, black, blue, and purple flowers reposed in front of the house in the shape of a gothic cross. He followed her up the stone walk. 3 pairs of green eyes peeked around at him. She opened the door and suddenly froze. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were glowing a white-yellow light. She wasn't moving. He shook her shoulder.

"Symone?" She snapped out of it and finished unlocking it. "What was that?" He pestered. Suddenly she swung around and glared at him.

"It was NOTHIN'! Leave me alone!" A slight southern accent came out when she yelled.

"Sorry." She lead him into a living room. The walls were red with silver accents. Blue carpet set off black chairs and a couch. A love seat sat in the corner of the room. "Er, nice place."

"Thanks." In her glacier-freezing tone. "Have a seat." She grabbed his backpack and started rooting through it.

"Hey! That's mine!" He half-yelled.

"I couldn't tell." She pulled out his most recent math paper and scanned it. "You need help."

_**An Hour Later...**_

"I think I got it!" Symone leaned over. She had fallen back on the couch and put a pillow over her face in despair about 5 minutes ago.

"Good boy. You got 3/4 of them right. You can go now. Here's $5 for a taxi." She handed him a 5 dollar bill and showed him out.

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

There, another chapter. I am SO sorry I didn't update before! SORRY SORRY SORRY! Please forgive me and please review!


End file.
